Alaria
by NymphadoraMills
Summary: Regina Mills hat ein schweres Leben. Ihr Vater ist ein Trinker und ihre Mutter hat sie nach der Geburt für einen anderen Mann verlassen und hat sie bitter und hasserfüllt zurückgelassen. Eines Tages bricht sie zusammen und wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert... Rating T nur um sicher zu sein. Oneshot.


**AN: Meine erste FF für euch, seid bitte nicht allzu hart mit mir :)  
**

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Licht.

Grelles, unerträgliches Licht bohrt sich durch meine Augen und in meinen Schädel. Ich schließe meine Augen wieder und atme tief durch, als mir der stechende Schmerz in meiner Brust bewusst wird. _Wo zur Hölle bin ich?_

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaffe ich es, zuerst das eine, dann das andere Auge zu öffnen und mich umzusehen. Ich liege in einem Bett und bin an eine piepende Maschine angeschlossen. Mir wird auf Anhieb klar, dass ich mich in einem Krankenhauszimmer befinde. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, als wäre mein Leben nicht schon beschissen genug. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde jemand ständig draufhämmern. Die Stiche in meiner Brust werden immer intensiver, sodass ich scharf einatme. Ich brauche dringend Hilfe.

In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und eine Krankenschwester eilt in mein Zimmer. Sie zieht wortlos meinen rechten Arm unter der Decke hervor und schiebt mir eine Nadel hinein. Ich zucke zusammen und schaue sie wütend an. Sehe ich aus, wie eine Laborratte oder bin ich es nicht würdig, mit ihrer Hoheit zu sprechen?

„Hallo, schön Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Jade, wie geht es Ihnen? Mir geht es super. Oh, wollen sie schon gehen? Schade, ich dachte, wir könnten uns noch unterhalten. Auf wiedersehen!"

Mit einem genervten Blick klebt sie ein Pflaster auf die Nadel, um sie zu fixieren und verlässt den Raum mit einem lauten Türknallen. Warum gerate ich immer an die gestörten? Wenigstens lassen nach einigen Minuten die Schmerzen in meiner Brust nach. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich diese Stiche spüre, aber es ist definitiv das erste Mal, dass es so heftig ist, dass ich deswegen ins Krankenhaus musste. Und wieder frage ich mich, wie es wäre, wenn ich einfach sterben würde und alles hinter mir lasse, vor allem meinen Vater, diesen widerlichen Trinker. Bevor ich diesen Gedanken weiterführen kann, öffnet sich erneut die Tür. Ich seufze auf und bereite mich darauf vor, die Krankenschwester von vorhin weiter zu provozieren, als dann aber ein Mann im weißen Kittel lächelnd auf mich zukommt. _Oh nein, jetzt muss ich nett sein._

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wach. Als Sie hier eingeliefert wurden, hatten sie keinen Ausweis bei sich, also fangen wir am besten mit ihrem Namen an, bevor ich mit Ihrer Diagnose beginne. Ich bin Dr. Lane und ich bin kurz stellvertretend für Dr. Black für sie zuständig.", erklärt er und lächelt mich an.

Ich habe schon vergessen wie das geht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das Lächeln verlernt habe.

„Mein Name ist Regina A. Mills und ich bin 21 Jahre alt. Können Sie mir jetzt endlich sagen was passiert ist?", gebe ich leicht bissig zurück.

Wenn ihn mein Ton irritiert hat, lässt er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern zieht immer noch lächelnd einen Ordner hervor und weiht mich ein:

„Sie sind zusammengebrochen und wurden bei uns mit schweren Stichen in der Brust eingeliefert. Wir haben sie daraufhin stark sediert. Die Diagnose, die wir stellen konnten, ist Vitium cordis, übersetzt ein Herzklappenfehler, der genetisch bedingt ist."

Super, meine Leben wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde beschissener. Was für ein Penner.

„Toll, das ist wieder typisch mein Leben, darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Überrascht zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wir würden Sie gerne noch etwas hierbehalten, da wir uns sicher sein wollen, dass es Ihnen auch wirklich gut geht", ich seufze genervt auf, doch er redet unbeirrt weiter, „und Sie die richtigen Medikamente bekommen. Wissen Sie vielleicht, ob einer Ihrer Elternteile oder Großeltern diese Krankheit haben? Der Herzfehler kann in Ihrem Fall nur vererbt worden sein."

Bei dieser Frage spanne ich meine Kiefermuskeln an und zähle innerlich bis zehn, um meinen Zorn zu bändigen.

„Mein Vater hat keine genetischen Krankheiten, meine Großeltern sind schon lange tot und meine Mutter ist nach meiner Geburt angehauen. Ich habe also keine Ahnung, woher ich das haben könnte."

Dr. Lane runzelt seine Stirn und schreibt sich etwas auf einen Notizblock.

„Können wir jemanden für Sie anrufen? Ihren Vater vielleicht?", fragt er weiter.

Langsam gehen mir diese Fragen echt auf die nerven und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch in einem zivilisierten Ton mit ihm reden kann.

„Nein, mein Vater ist im Moment entweder besoffen oder tot, aber so viel Glück habe ich nicht. Wären Sie jetzt bitte so freundlich, mich in Ruhe zu lassen?", entgegne ich ihm in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zulässt. Dr. Lane nickt und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als ihm diesen bemitleidenden Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht zu reißen.

„Natürlich. Wir werden Sie heute aber noch stören müssen, um Ihre Blutwerte zu überprüfen. Dr. Black wird dann für Sie zuständig sein und ich versichere Ihnen, sie weiß mehr über Ihre Krankheit, als sie denken.", sagt er und zwinkert, bevor er den Raum endgültig verlässt. Ich sehe ihm verwirrt hinterher, da ich nicht verstanden habe, was er damit meinte.

Ich atme tief aus und lege mich in die Kissen zurück. Das alles ist etwas zu viel für mich. Auch wenn es so wirkt, als wäre ich einfach nur verbittert und gemein, habe ich hinter den Mauern, die ich mir aufgebaut habe Gefühle, die mich innerlich zerreißen.

Ich war nicht immer so, ganz im Gegenteil, ich war ein optimistisches Mädchen, das die Hoffnung, ihre Mutter zu finden, nie aufgeben wollte. Meine Mutter hatte mir an meiner Geburt sogar einen Namen gegeben, der offiziell mein zweiter Name ist. Ich habe mich eine Weile so genannt, weil ich glaubte, dass meine Mutter mich so einfacher finden würde. Ich nutzte früher den betrunkenen Zustand meines Vaters aus, um Informationen über meine Mutter zu kriegen, was mir teilweise sogar gelang. Ich fand heraus, dass sie Helena Black heißt und ein Bild, dass ich aus seinem Nachttisch geklaut habe hat mir ein Bild zu ihrem Namen gegeben. Auf dem Bild war eine lächelnde, schöne junge Frau, die mir erschreckend ähnlich sah. Ich werde nie ihr Gesicht vergessen, wie auch, wenn sie mir zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht, bis auf die Augen. Meine braunen Augen habe ich offensichtlich von meinem Vater geerbt.

Jedenfalls wurde aus der hoffnungsvollen Optimistin eine bittere, wütende junge Frau, als mein Vater mir einmal Nüchtern gesagt hat, dass meine Mutter mich verlassen hat, um mit einem anderen Typen durchzubrennen. Seitdem lasse ich niemanden mehr an mich heran. Ich schikaniere Mitschüler, mache ihnen mit meinem Taschenmesser Angst oder bin einfach nur gemein zu Menschen. Das ist meine Therapie. Bei dem Gedanken lache ich kurz schmerzvoll auf. Eine Träne läuft ohne meine Erlaubnis meine Wange runter, doch ich wische sie wütend weg. Ich hoffe meine Mutter ist tot und bezahlt für ihre Taten.

Auf meinem Nachttisch steht ein Glas Wasser und ein Aspirin für die Kopfschmerzen, die sich langsam wieder bemerkbar machen. Ich nehme die Tablette ein und lege mich wieder hin. Vielleicht kann ich sogar etwas schlafen. Ich schließe meine Augen und habe wieder das Bild der Frau, die mich verlassen hat im Kopf. Wenn sie noch lebt, sieht sie immer noch so aus, wie auf dem Foto? Denkt sie an mich? Hat sie mir als Abschiedsgeschenk einen Herzfehler veerbt? War ich ihr nicht genug? Ich falle in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

„Miss Mills? Miss Mills, wachen Sie auf"

Eine Stimme reißt mich aus dem Schlaf und ich drehen meinen Kopf aggressiv in ihre Richtung.

„Was?!", schnauze ich und sehe, dass die beknackte Krankenschwester vor neben meinem Bett steht.

„Wer sagt's denn, Sie können reden.", stelle ich fast schon amüsiert fest.

„Sie müssen Ihre Medikamente nehmen", sagt sie nur knapp und hält mir zwei weiße Tablette vor die Nase. Ich nehme sie ein und entdecke ihr Namensschild. Nurse Bertha.

„Wissen sie, es gibt heutzutage Selbsthilfegruppen für Menschen, die nicht zufrieden mit ihrem Job sind, Bertha", provoziere ich.

„Sagt die verbitterte Kuh, die nichts besseres zu tun hat, als andere zu nerven", entgegnet sie hart und läuft zur Tür. Ich lache einmal auf.

„ Aua, ich dachte wir sind Freunde, Bertha!", rufe ich ihr hinterher.

Selbstzufrieden lehne ich mich zurück und trinke einen Schluck Wasser. Ich mag sie doch irgendwie.

Gerade als ich mein Glas Wasser wieder abstellen will, geht die verdammte Tür wieder auf und ich drehe genervt den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer es diesmal ist.

"Hallo, ich bin Dr. Black"

Es kommt alles wie in Zeitlupe, als eine Ärztin mit dunklen Haaren hereinkommt und mich lächelnd ansieht. Meine Hand, die das Glas hält, schwebt immer noch in der Luft. Mein Atem stockt, als sich unsere Blicke treffen. Diese Augen, dieses Gesicht, dieses Lächeln. Das Glas fällt mir aus der Hand und zerspringt in tausend Teile, ihr Lächeln verblasst und sie lässt die Akte fallen, die sie gerade noch in der Hand hatte. Wir starren uns an, es vergehen Sekunden, die sich wie Jahre anfühlen und fast gleichzeitig laufen uns einzelne Tränen aus unseren Augen. Meine Mutter ist nicht tot.

Ihre Stimme zittert, als sie zum ersten Mal spricht: „Alaria?"

Ich sammle all meine Kräfte zusammen und wische meine Tränen weg. Zorn durchströmt meinen ganzen Körper wie ein Blitzschlag.

„Das ist schon lange nicht mehr mein Name. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Sie ignoriert meine Worte und kommt langsam auf mich zu. Ihre Tränen fließen noch immer. Ich möchte ihr sagen, dass sie endlich gehen soll, dass sie nicht näher kommen soll, doch stattdessen schließe ich die Augen, als sie mir über die Wange streicht. Ich will sie hassen.

„Mein Engel, es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so schrecklich leid."

Das genügt, um mich wieder in die Realität zu holen. Ich schlage ihre Hand weg, sodass sie erschrocken zurückweicht und springe vom Bett auf, wobei die Nadel in meinem Arm sich schmerzhaft losreißt. Ich höre das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen, als ich auf sie zugehe.

„Es tut dir leid? Was tut dir leid, Mutter? Dass du mich mit einem Trinker zurückgelassen hast? Dass du mit einem anderen abgehauen bist? Oder dass du mein Leben von Anfang an zerstört hast? Was genau tut dir leid?!", ich würde schreien, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass dann Leute ins Zimmer stürmen würden.

Ich kann ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht genau deuten. Ist das Schuldbewusstsein, Trauer, Angst oder alles zusammen? Kurz sieht sie sogar überrascht aus.

„Ich habe mein Leben lang nach dir gesucht, das schwöre ich. Ich habe dich nicht verlassen. Dein Vater hat dich damals entführt!", ruft sie verzweifelt und mit einem Mal sind die rasenden Kopfschmerzen wieder da. Ein Nebel legt sich in meinen Kopf und mir wird schwindelig. Mein ganzes Leben war eine einzige Lüge. Ich schwanke auf der Stelle und spüre, wie ich noch aufgefangen werde, bevor ich auf den harten Boden knalle. Eine Horde Ärzte strömt in den Raum.

„Alaria!", ihre Stimme ist gedämpft und alles, was ich wahrnehmen kann ich der Schmerz in meiner Brust, der mich fast zerteilt. Ich greife Bild um mich herum und ergreife eine Hand. Ihre Hand. Ich öffne schwer meine Augen und blicke in das Tränenüberströmte Gesicht meiner Mutter und beachte. Meine Stimme ist schwach, als ich versuche, etwas zu sagen.

„M-mom, ich l-"

Dunkelheit.

* * *

 **AN: Ich habe mich entschieden, Cora nett zu machen und Reginas Vater schlecht, da ich mal was Neues ausprobieren wollte….**

 **Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, es ist schließlich meine erste Geschichte :)**


End file.
